


cherry wine

by selvadaehwi



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but fall fluff, but this time eunsang is too, i promise i know how to write other people but 02s make me soft, minhee is still a chaotic gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21050555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvadaehwi/pseuds/selvadaehwi
Summary: minhee and eunsang never fight. but they did. and now they’re at a pumpkin patch and can hardly look at each other.





	cherry wine

**Author's Note:**

> so i didn’t write this one at 1 am yay! i promise i do write people that aren’t minhee and eunsang but i have a bunch of things i need to edit atm and this was the only one i’m semi-happy with so this is what you’re getting :)

minhee is scared. he and eunsang never fight. it’s like the one constant in their relationship. since the beginning they have each been the person the other goes to with any problem, which is easily fixed with one of three options: ice cream, cuddles, or on a special day, both.

but they did fight. minhee doesn’t even know what he had been thinking. he’s aware that that eunsang is nervous to be open about their relationship. hell, so is minhee. so why did minhee push so hard yesterday? well, he knows why, really.

you see, eunsang is pretty. not just pretty, actually. he’s beautiful. sometimes people stop him on the street just to give him business cards for modeling companies. eunsang says that’s stupid. in fact, he always says he’s just average. then minhee tells him his eyes must be broken, eunsang playfully hits minhee, and somehow they usually end up kissing in the end.

and minhee can deal with that. he knows his boyfriend is beautiful. he gets to see him every single day, so obviously he’s aware of that fact. but yesterday it was just too much.

minhee and eunsang are made fun of for this by their friends all the time, but both of them are obsessed with pumpkin. pumpkin cakes, pumpkin cookies, pumpkin pie. you name it, minhee and eunsang love it. last year, they went on a tour around their city to find the best spots to dine on their pumpkin treats.

it just so happened that eunsang saw a flyer advertising the return of the pumpkin latte they had deemed superior last year to the café only a five minute walk from minhee’s house. so eunsang begged minhee to go, and minhee, not being one to ever say no to eunsang, agreed. of course, he was looking forward to it too. his favorite food and his favorite person? sounded like heaven.

but it wasn’t. because the second they stepped into the shop, the barista’s eyes were glued on eunsang. unfortunately, he was cute, too. minhee started to get a little nervous, as he always did when people looked at eunsang that way. but eunsang, always in tune with minhee’s every emotion, silently took his hand as they approached the counter.

“hey, gorgeous. what can i get you?” the barista asked eunsang. of course. already starting out with the compliments. minhee tried to hold on to the thought that although he wasn’t feeling the best about the situation, he and eunsang would laugh over it later. they always did with things like this.

“i just want two pumpkin lattes, please,” eunsang replied, smiling at the barista boy. of course he was smiling. minhee was positive that eunsang didn’t know how to be mean. he was nice to literally everyone. minhee didn’t know how he could stand it, honestly.

“coming right up!” the barista boy said cheerfully. he put in the order and then, since no one else was in line, approached eunsang and minhee again. it looks could kill, the one he gave minhee would’ve done the job of ten firing squads. “this your boyfriend?”

he and eunsang had never actually told anyone about their relationship. hell, they hadn’t even used the word “boyfriend” out loud with each other. of course minhee always thought it in his head, but he didn’t want to push eunsang if he wasn’t ready. 

“n-no,” eunsang stuttered. he quickly looked up at minhee with an apologetic face, but the damage was done. so he’s really not gonna acknowledge it, huh. again. is he ashamed of me?

“good, cause then i can do this,” the barista boy said. he grabbed a brown napkin from one of the dispensers, reached for a pen, and wrote something down on the napkin before passing it to eunsang. “you should call sometime. i promise i’m not boring. and i’ll actually buy you the lattes.”

minhee cursed himself for not paying. it would have been a smart thing to do, especially if he wanted this other boy to back off. and to make matters worse, he was boring. eunsang constantly had to reaffirm that he wasn’t, but hearing the words reminded him of the worries he’d been suppressing for weeks-no, months. i’m not good enough for him. maybe barista boy really would be better. then he would want to tell people. he wouldn’t be embarrassed about his boyfriend.

so yeah, minhee got mad. and when minhee gets mad, minhee gets even dumber than usual. he heard eunsang’s name being called for their drinks, but he fixed his eyes on the barista boy and calmly (but not without a hint of venom in his voice) said, “he’s too good for you.” he snatched the napkin out of eunsang’s hands, ripped it several times, and threw the pieces in the boy’s face.

was minhee upset that he got them banned from the coffee shop? maybe a little. but they did get their lattes, and to him that just meant they’d have to spend more time looking for a better café. without an annoying, flirtatious barista. maybe it wasn’t all bad.

but eunsang was angry. more angry than minhee had ever seen him. “what the hell, minhee!” he screamed as they emerged from the café after having received the warning to never come back. minhee froze. eunsang never, ever, ever called him minhee. it was always just min. or baby if he was in an especially good mood. “that was so fucking embarrassing. oh my god.”

“sang, i’m sorry. but he was flirting with you! and he gave you his number! and you said you weren’t dating anyone, and i couldn’t just stand there.”

“you’re an idiot. god, i’m dating a dumbass. i can take care of my own fucking self, kang minhee. you don’t own me.”

“don’t you think i know that? i’m just tired, sang. of hiding this. you mean everything to me, and i just want to tell people you’re mine so i can laugh in those assholes’ faces about how for once, the one time where it mattered, i won. not them. are you ashamed of me or something?”

“right now? yeah,” eunsang replied. “i told you i didn’t feel comfortable telling people yet. and i thought you understood, but i guess you don’t. you can walk home by yourself. i don’t wanna be seen with you right now.”

minhee won’t lie. that stung. his worst fears, basically confirmed by the one person who mattered most to him. he shed a few tears on that walk home. and a few more when eunsang didn’t reply to any of his texts asking if he was okay. he even declined all of minhee’s calls. and there were 15 of them. 

so that’s how minhee ends up trying to catch eunsang’s eye in the middle of a pumpkin patch amongst their three best friends, who are wildly racing around like a pack of hyenas to see who can find the best pumpkin. but eunsang won’t look at him.

finally, after 10 minutes of crouching in the same spot next to the same damn pumpkin, minhee gets desperate. he stands up, ignoring the protests from his legs after being crouched in the same position for so long, and makes his way over to where eunsang is inspecting a small orange pumpkin for blemishes. he’s been inspecting the same one for the entire time minhee’s been staring, so minhee knows he’s thinking about something too. he hopes it’s him, but quickly shuts his thoughts down. focus, minhee. you have to fix this.

but eunsang, that little shit, still won’t look at him. even when minhee’s sneaker-clad toe is less than an inch away from what seems to be the most interesting pumpkin in the world from how much attention eunsang’s been giving it (minhee wishes it were him instead of the pumpkin), eunsang keeps calmly running his hands over its smooth, textured surface.

“sang, please look at me,” minhee says. eunsang does not. he stares at the stupid pumpkin and doesn’t say a word. “sang, i’m sorry, i’ll do anything, please.” on the last word his voice breaks and he sees eunsang wince. 

“can’t,” eunsang replies, shaking his head.

“wh-why?” minhee asks. the tears come faster now, drops of melancholy running down his face, watering the endless sea of orange around them. 

eunsang sighs. “i’m so ashamed. i can’t believe i said that to you. all day i was thinking about how mad you must be. and if i look at you i’m gonna cry and then i’m gonna be ugly and then you’ll break up with me and then i’ll cry and be ugly forever.”

minhee crouches down so he’s directly in front of eunsang and looks him in the eyes. he sees the tears forming in eunsang’s, watches as he tries to pull away, and grabs his chin so their eyes meet once more. “ugly? you? you must be joking. nothing you could do could make you ugly. i know i tell you you’re pretty a lot, but i mean it every single time. you’re the most beautiful person in the entire world. i’d rather look at you for one second than see a thousand sunrises,” minhee says.

eunsang says nothing for a moment, but minhee notices the rate of tears flowing from eunsang’s glassy eyes speed up. “i was never ashamed of you. i’ll never be ashamed of you.” minhee feels a warmth in his chest at the words. so he does still want me. “in the coffee shop? before you stepped in, i was gonna tell the guy that i lied. i wanted to tell him you were my boyfriend. but your dumbass had to go and make a scene and i didn’t get to do the cute thing and see you all happy. why’d you have to do that, min?”

“god, i’m such an idiot,” minhee whispers, more to himself than anything. why hadn’t he been looking at eunsang? he was too blinded by his anger towards that stupid barista boy. if he had just turned his head, like, two inches he would’ve known eunsang was planning something. 

but, of course, eunsang hears. “yeah. you are. but i shouldn’t have said that. i would have felt like absolute shit if you seemed like you were ashamed of me. you’ve never done that, ever. you make me feel safe. and happy. and loved. i’m so sorry, baby. if you want to break up with me now i understand.”

minhee looks at eunsang with shock written all over his face. maximum voltage. “wait, what? since when do i want to break up with you? just because of one thing you said? i literally got us kicked out of a café because some boy said you were pretty and gave you his number. and then i tried to push you into doing something you said you weren’t comfortable with. i should be the one apologizing.” 

eunsang looks at him thoughtfully. “well, you really have nothing to apologize for. because you were right. i should’ve been more open.” there’s a gleam in eunsang’s eye that both excites and scares minhee, and so he’s apprehensive when eunsang stands and yells, “dongpyo! hyeongjun! junho! get over here!” 

as if summoned, the three appear in seconds. they must have been having some sort of pumpkin battle because seeds are caught in hyeongjun’s brown curls, smeared across the front of dongpyo’s pale yellow hoodie, and stuck to the legs of junho’s jeans. “yeah?” dongpyo asks.

“so. minhee and i are dating and he’s been my boyfriend for like six months. actually it’s six months, seven days, and” -eunsang pauses and frowns as if thinking hard- “two hours. so....yeah.” 

“finally!” hyeongjun shrieks. “i was starting to think you’d never actually tell us. 

“wait, what? you knew?” minhee wasn’t sure which was more shocking: the fact that eunsang had just told their friends that they were together, the fact that hyeongjun had apparently already been aware of it, or the fact that eunsang had just called minhee his boyfriend. out loud.

“i don’t know if it was your first kiss, but.....one time i almost walked in on you laughing at minhee because he didn’t know where to put his tongue,” hyeongjun admits. 

minhee turns bright red while eunsang bursts into laughter. “it was!” he shouts. “god, that was so funny. he was so clueless. it was adorable.”

“well, we’re happy if you’re happy,” dongpyo says. “but with all the sexual tension across this pumpkin patch we were about to start throwing seeds at you guys too if you didn’t talk soon.” 

eunsang laughs. “no seeds necessary. thanks, pyo. we love you guys.”

“EW!” junho exclaims. “eunsang just did the we thing!”

now it’s minhee’s turn to laugh as eunsang’s face slowly starts to look more and more like a tomato. suddenly, minhee really, really likes tomatoes. “yeah, but it was cute,” minhee says. he feels eunsang’s eyes on him and turns to face him. he’s smiling. minhee thinks the sun pales in comparison.

“okay, this is gonna get gross. i can feel it. we’re gonna be over here when you need us,” hyeongjun says. the three link arms and walk away, talking and giggling. probably about minhee and eunsang, yes. but minhee didn’t care. 

he turned to eunsang. “i can’t believe you just did that.” 

eunsang grins. “told you i’m not ashamed. now i wanna tell everyone. you’re all mine. no one else can have you.” 

“maybe if we weren’t banned from that café. you could tell that boy what you wanted to say.....” minhee trails off. “or maybe if i hadn’t destroyed his number.” 

“it’s fine. there will be many others like him,” eunsang replies.

“there better not be. i’m not trying to get us kicked out of all the places we actually like going.”

“oh, please. we’ll find new ones,” eunsang says. “the latte honestly kinda sucked, anyway. but maybe it’s because i had to drink it without you.” 

minhee looked at eunsang for a minute. really looked. he smiled. “hey, sang?” 

“yeah?” eunsang asked, peeking up at him. i could actually get lost in his eyes. like those things must be a maze. i want to go down every single curve of them and explore every dead end. 

“i know it was, like, barely a day. and this is.....embarrassing. but. i missed you.”

he’s so happy he could burst when eunsang smiles. “me too. let’s not fight again.”

“never,” minhee agrees. but he’s glad they did, strangely. because now he knows he’s wanted. and he can tell anyone he wants that the most beautiful boy in the world is his. “now let’s go pick the perfect pumpkin.” 

“one second,” eunsang says. “i need to do something first.” minhee turns back to ask eunsang what he could possibly be talking about.  
“what-oh!” minhee can’t help but let out a yelp of surprise as he finds eunsang’s face only inches from his own. 

“i did say i missed you, didn’t i?” the smile on eunsang’s face is enough to tell minhee what he’s planning.

“and i missed you,” minhee replies. and then their lips are pressed together and eunsang’s hand is running through minhee’s hair and minhee is gripping eunsang’s waist tight as though holding on for dear life. and it feels like home.

**Author's Note:**

> oh also wanted to make a note about this. i title all my fics based on the song i listened to when i wrote it bc i’m unoriginal and otherwise the title would be kang minhee is a chaotic gay part 2 or something dumb like that.


End file.
